


So A Synth and A Ghoul Walk Into the Wasteland

by teethcrystals



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Substance Abuse, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethcrystals/pseuds/teethcrystals
Summary: es·tranged/iˈstrānjd/adjective: estranged; past participle: estranged(of a person) no longer close or affectionate to someone; alienated..Hancock requests Nick's help in finding the lost child of Jess, a resident of Goodneighbor. Nick uses the chance to hopefully rekindle their old friendhsip.





	1. Hancock

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a fic for these two ever since 2014 but i never had an account on here lol. i think now is the time to finally give a nice long fic for the ship that is most precious to me. this is quite honestly mostly for myself, but since i've found myself rereading the chapters over and over as i write, i thought it might be nice to share. if you do read this, i thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read my work.
> 
> a disclaimer: i know it is common practice for people to make nick know hancock as a child. i've gone over hancock's timeline several times and i don't see a reason to do so. it's creepy and puts nick in a bad light.
> 
> okay, with that out of the way i will stop my rambling. thanks again ♡

"Please you have to do something Mayor Hancock! My baby, my baby girl is gone! I can't stand to lose her. Not now! Not after-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…calm down. Just…" He guides the distraught mother over to one of two couches. "...sit down and let's get something in that system a' your's. Alright?"

She only nods in response.

Almost instinctively goes to grab some jet, something he knows the woman, Jess, frequented, but stops when he remembers her trying to cut down her use after her recent widowing. Motions Fahrenheit to grab some purified water. He can manage to drink the dirtier stuff and she clearly needed  _ something  _ to cool her nerves. Scatterbrained is what she was right now. If what she's saying is true, he doesn't blame her one bit.

Fahrenheit passes water to Jess who quietly takes it into her hands before taking a sip from it. Watches as his right-hand shuts the double doors into his office. Sits beside the widow, now missing a child, before placing a gentle hand onto her back.

"Deep breaths, Jess, give it to me straight. What happened?"

"My baby girl. Kimmy. She- Oh god she's-" She pauses and takes a deep breath like Hancock advised. "She's missing Mayor she's…I don't know where she's gone off to this time. She ain't in her usual spots and we-we had a fight. Oh god…"

She buries her head in her hands, putting the water onto the table in front of them. Hancock gives a look to Fahrenheit, makes a face. She only makes a face back in response, but he gets the meaning. _Suck it up, stop being a baby and go ask for his help. You can't find her alone. _He sighs, god he doesn't want to go back there. But…a kid is missing and _He _is an expert at finding missing kids. Or anyone who is missing for that matter. 

"Alright then...I'll get your girl back, yeah?"

Jess looks back up at him, tears in her eyes. She looks a tad surprised at his words. "Y-you will?"

"Sure I will. What good a mayor am I if I don't even help my people?" Gives her a reassuring smile to which she weakly smiles back at. "Plus ol' Nick owes me a favour anyway. With him looking, we'll find your Kimmy no problem."

"Oh thank you Mayor Hancock…Thank you!" She grabs his hands and holds them in her's, a big smile on her face. "I won't forget this. Tell Mr. Valentine thank you as well."

"Anytime sweetheart. Now go get some rest, bet you're tired as all hell." Leans so that he has better eye contact with his right-hand. "Fahrenheit. You mind walkin' this lovely lady home?"

"Course not." Her attention moves to Jess. "You ready?"

Jess nods, wiping a few tears from her face and giving one last 'Thank you' to Hancock before she gets up and walks out the doors with Fahrenheit. He sits for a moment, watching as the doors slowly close shut behind them. Then he sits a few seconds longer before he gets up and grabs the essentials.

It shouldn't be a long trip, especially since he knows the safe routes in and out of Goodneighbor, so he grabs a healthy dosage of jet, mentats, the important stuff. A fair amount of caps, to pay off the detective if need be and to possibly bribe his way into the city, and a good helping of buffout should he run into any issues on the way. Alright. That's it, he shouldn't need much el-

Right, of course. Diamond City means no Ghouls. No him. Grabs the last few 'essentials': full coverage headwear, a change of less ostentatious clothing and gloves, before he's on his way. Gives one last goodbye to Fahrenheit and leaves her in charge as per usual.

The trip to Diamond City isn't too long. Only a few hours on foot and a few extra in hiding from Raiders, Super Mutants and the like. He pulls on the face coverage and gloves once he's close but not too close to the city. The guards let him in with minimal trouble, and a bit of bribing. He sighs half out of relief, half out of annoyance and heads in.

Never likes trips to the city, even if they are necessary. Brings up old emotions, old memories. Even in the case of Nick, who's memories with Hancock are mostly positive, it's a sore spot for him. He wonders how much of it is due to his own personal ties with the management here or if it's his own body telling him  _ even the chems know this place is bad _ . Or it's a reminder of who he used to be.

When he donned the coat and tricorn hat, dubbing him the unofficial Goodneighor mayor, he felt transformed. Like all the insecurities and flaws from his past were gone. The terrified man who wasn't able to stand up to Vic when his fellow drifter was in need? That man died when he put on that coat and he was rebirthed as a man who put those in power in their place and gave those who were outcasted a home. Of the people, for the people.

Guess that's why there's an unresolved feeling of discomfort with Nick. 

They weren't exactly on bad terms nor did Hancock ever show signs of discomfort towards Nick. Afterall, the man wouldn't read it right. But Nick knew Hancock before he was Hancock. Nick knew John McDonough. The him before the coat. The him before the ghoul. And he knew the nasty side of him too. The side he preferred most people not know about. Or remember.

It was back when he and his brother left home. Originally John had planned to set off on his own, but overprotective parents always protect the baby of the family. His brother was instructed to go with John. Look after him. Steer him away from trouble. Keep him safe. That's what they said. And boy did he.

If he didn't feel babied and watched over by his parents, his brother sure did the trick. The guy never let up and was constantly on his back. Could barely get away for a chem break without having Diamond City's detective synth dragging him back home. Sometimes literally. It's pathetic when he thinks about it. A grown man, almost 30, needing to be dragged home to his big brother. Well he felt pathetic at least.

But there were instances, moments, however when Nick didn't immediately drag him home. When he sat with him in whatever alleyway he found him in and talked. Not necessarily about John and his own issues, which he appreciated, but about anything. Nick told him about prewar things. How cars worked, what a drive-in movie was. Told him about himself. He really learned to respect Nick from that. The man came up from nothing.

And because Nick talked to him about his personal life, John felt inclined to tell him his. He's sure now this was some tactic, but at the time he felt as though Nick was a real friend. A shoulder to lean on. Not so sure how he feels about him now, but back then he definitely got butterflies talking to him. Maybe it's because he was the one person to treat him like an adult, like his own person, rather than some twenty-eight year old kid with a bad attitude. Which he's certain his brother made him out to be.

Now he stands in front of the Valentine Detective Agency, only a big red door in his way. He's been standing for what feels like a good four or five minutes delaying the inevitable  _ longer than two sentence conversation _ with the detective. Apparently he's waiting too long seeing as the door swings open, revealing the young miss Ellie Perkins. She's Nick's right-hand, his secretary, and if it weren't for her he's pretty sure Nick would have short-circuited from stress by now. She raises her eyebrows before shutting the door behind her.

"Are you here to see Detective Valentine? I'm sorry you'll have to wait a moment. I need to grab a few things for him, but I shouldn't be too long. If you want I ca-"

"Nah it's alright. It's just some personal business, I'm a uh, old friend of Nick's." Pulls a little of the sleeve from the leather jacket he wears back to reveal his irradiated skin. "We good?"

Ellie almost looks embarrassed once she hears his voice, "Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you without the whole," She vaguely motions to where his hat would sit. And his coat. His entire getup. ", you know."

"Yeah, I know. Hardly recognize myself." Lets out a half-hearted chuckle.

She gives a half-hearted laugh as well before clearing her throat, "Well, as long as you keep it to personal business. Nick's real busy right now, he can't afford any extra weight on his shoulders. I shouldn't be too long, go ahead. He's probably got his nose in a case file anyway. It might be good to get him out of it."

Hancock nods and shrinks up to the wall to let her squeeze past him. Though it's not much of a squeeze with Hancock's tiny frame. He waits till he sees Ellie walk a fair distance away then goes to open the door. Once inside he removes the various cover-ups he has on.

Nick's nose is stuffed in a case file as Eillie suspected and he only looks up once the door is shut. "I thought I heard your voice out there. What're you all the way out here for?"

Hancock drops the gloves and headwear onto Nick's desk, plopping down on the chair situated behind it.

"Ten years ago you said you owed me for my help with your personal…stuff." He shrugs nonchalantly, crosses his legs at the ankle and rests his feet up onto the desk as he leans back. "I'm cashin' in that favour now."


	2. Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! trying to keep these prewritten chapters at least a week apart to give myself the chance to edit them further and to give myself a fair timeline to keep up with. i also am trying hard not to push myself to write more than nessicary, so some chapters might come out longer, some shorter. either way i hope you all enjoy them. i'm really pleased with the responses so far and i appreciate all the love ^^

"Now?" 

Hancock only raises his eyebrows and slowly blinks at Nick, seemingly annoyed. He knows it's a hell of a walk here, but he's busy enough as is. 

"Look, Hancock, I want to help you. Really, I do, but right now I'm…well, I'm a bit tied up with some cases I-"

"There's a twelve year old girl missing Nick. Her ma came to me asking...no, begging me to help. I told her I'd get you." Watches as Hancock shifts forward in his seat, feet no longer propped up onto the desk. "Don't make me let her down Nick. You know I ain't suited to this line a' work. This is your-"

"My area of expertise. I know." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Old habit. Supposes the current cases could wait, they weren't as urgent. This however. John Hancock coming all the way to his doorstep?  _ This _ was urgent. "Alright, I'll help. On one condition."

Hancock cocks an eyebrow, if you can even call it that. "What's that?"

"You're coming with me"

"I'm what."

"I know you got Goodneighbor, but I got at least three other cases that already are cuttin' it close. Having a partner along with me will speed things along. Get the girl back to her mother faster too." Nick heads to Ellie's desk towards the back to fetch his coat from where it rests on the chair. "And I trust your judgement to make the right calls if need be."

"I ain't payin' you then." Cute. That won't work on him.

"I wasn't askin' you to." Pulls on his coat, tying it at the waist. "I owe you, remember?"

As he passes Hancock he hears a very audible sigh then the sounds of movement as he assumes Hancock gets up to follow behind him. He stops at the door, turning to face Hancock who is currently putting back on his gloves. Can't help but note how odd he looks in this leather jacket, black pants getup compared to his usual tricorn and red coat, even if the leather jacket was what he used to wear more often. Strange how quickly one gets used to such a dramatic jump in fashion. Even stranger how quickly he got used to him being a ghoul. Now _that_ was a dramatic jump if he ever saw one.

Nick remembers when he saw him like that for the first time. He thought he was a piece of work all those other times? Boy look at him now. What a fool he was, taking such a risky chem. But he supposes the man was a broken mess of a person and the Commonwealth had done that to him. He'd been dealt a bad hand and Nick couldn't do more than try and nudge him in the right direction.

It worked, at least he was hoping it did, for a while. Then his elder brother ran for mayor of Diamond City. An anti-ghoul crusade he remembers. Mankind for McDonough. Nick also recalls Hancock's reaction to it all. He didn't take it gracefully. Supposes he couldn't truly relate to the feeling, seeing as he has no siblings. But when he thinks about it, he gets it. Why it broke him so bad. Why it made him hurt himself in such irreparable ways. Wishes he could have understood sooner. Then maybe he could have helped him seeing as he wasn't helping himself. Clearly.

But Nick saw him helping others. And Nick did too, where he could. He helped those people stay safe, unharmed during that forceful exit out of what they used to call home. A part of Nick feels guilty for that, like he could have done more, but he was needed in Diamond City. Just as Hancock was needed in Goodneighbor. 

Hancock was always idiotically brave. Never thinks about himself before jumping headfirst into other peoples battles. It's an admirable trait in some ways and horrific in others, but he had to keep up appearances he guesses. Though the tough cool guy act doesn't hold up well with Nick. Maybe that's why they fell out of contact. Nick knew too much about Hancock and wasn't one to play along with this persona he'd built. Now it'd be one thing if Hancock were truly happy as the mayor of Goodneighbor, but he wasn't. Nick could tell. He knew the man better than that.

Hancock was terrified of responsibility, terrified of being cooped up. What he wanted? He wanted to be free, he wanted to have no one and nothing holding him back. Explains the overuse of chems. Being the mayor of Goodneighbor, let alone anywhere? That was everything Hancock told Nick he didn't want. People change, he supposes, but there was always something in his voice to suggest otherwise. 

"You ready to get this show on the road?" The voice jolts Nick from his observations.

Hancock is fully covered now, not one bit of his radiated skin showing. He meets Nick at the door before Nick remembers Ellie. That's right. He should leave a note for her and let her know where he's gone off to. Wouldn't want to worry her sick, though he's pretty certain she will either way. Quickly he makes his way back to his desk to jot down a quick note.

"Now what're you doing?"

"I oughta leave Ellie a note, let her know what you and I are doing." He pauses, "Shouldn't take more than a week or two, right?" A rhetorical question.

"How the hell would I know? I ain't the detective."

"Rhetorical question, Hancock." He finishes up the note with a signature to sign off. "Alright, that should work fine. Let's go get that kid."

Hancock motions toward the door, "After you, detective."

"Very cute." He rolls his eyes as he steps out the door.

"I try." Hancock follows behind him.

Can't prevent the small smirk that grows on his face as they make their way down the alleyway. "Come on, give me the rundown. We'll talk while we walk."


	3. Hancock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update babey ! i had about a week or two long headache so i couldn't find the focus nessicary to truly edit this chapter and i don't want to post anything i'm not happy with entirely. anyways, thanks for reading and the lovely comments. i'm trying not to keep to a strict schedule with posting so i'll see y'all when i see y'all!
> 
> so long !!

Day one is spent mostly discussing the case. Covering all the basics: name, age, family, recent traumas, past traumas, yadda yadda. Nick grills him for a solid hour, maybe longer. It certainly felt longer. Hancock knows Nick needs to know these things, but it still felt a bit wrong to have to show all Jess's dirty laundry. And Kimmy's. But if it meant finding the kid alive then he'd just have to shove away the guilt and tell the synth everything he needed to know. He gave as much info as needed and with Dogmeat's help, they managed to track their way to an empty strip of street. So, basically the middle of nowhere.

Before this whole shindig started they made a stop to Goodneighbor to let Fahrenheit and Jess know the plan. Also for a change of clothes. The leather jacket was nice, but it felt wrong not to be in the now normal attire of his red frock coat and tricorn hat. Nick seemed to feel the same. " _ Back to the classic".  _ He remembers Nick saying as he met up with him outside the Old State House. Hancock gave some last few instructions to Fahrenheit before he set out to find the lost girl with Nick.

They're sitting on the roof of a tall bus now, well Hancock is sitting, Nick is standing below on the road looking out at a fair section of the area surrounding them. It's filled with various crumbling buildings like most of the Commonwealth, but Hancock finds he fixates on the automobiles surrounding him. His mind zones out. And not in the chems way. There's a word for that, isn't there? Maybe not. Either way he can't put the focus into recalling it, if it does exist, at the moment.

"You sure you told me everything?" There's a pause where Hancock fails to answer. "Anything would help."

Manages to snap out of it, "I got nothin' Nick. Told ya everything I know."

Nick only sighs out an  _ "Alright" _ and resumes his search, taking to checking inside all the cars and buses abandoned along the highway. 

They brought Dogmeat along for a head start. Got them a fair distance to their possible destination before losing the scent. Poor pooch wasn't able to pick it back up, but he's still sniffing about the area diligently. Nick looks around a few more spots before he stops with an unsatisfied huff. Turns back to face Hancock, who's still sitting while he watches Nick and Dogmeat fruitlessly search for any signs of Kimmy's location. 

"Well…Don't think we'll find anything here." His hands are on his hips as he calls out to Hancock. "It's getting dark and you seem exhausted enough as is. We'll pick up again tomorrow, get over to Hubris Comics. Should be something there at least."

Hancock doesn't answer for a moment, only gives a lazy two finger salute in response. Thinks on it for a moment. Guess Nick is right, he is exhausted. He hasn't slept in a good day and a half now with all his mayoral duties to catch up on after running about with Nate. Though he supposes that's his own fault. Fahrenheit was always great at holding down the fort till he got back, but there are some things that need a ghoul's touch. That and his insomnia always seems to catch up with him at the worst of times. So, with a deep breath, he settles for resting for the night. Certainly wasn't going to find the kid like this.

He gets up from his spot on the roof of the bus, standing atop the hood before jumping off, to meet up with Nick. Hears him mutter a " _ Good God." _ under his breath as Hancock jumps down.

"What?" Turns towards the detective, "It's more fun that way, ain't it?."

"Sure, or it's a faster way to wreck your knees." Nick motions a metal hand towards Hancock's legs. "You'll do a number on them if you keep takin' unnecessary leaps like that."

"Aw, what? You worried about me Nick?" He teases as he passes Nick, giving a good pat-pat to his arm. "Don't go soft on me yet. I can take care of myself just fine. I've made it this far, right?"

"You sure have, this far." Watches as Nick turns to follow along behind him "I'd prefer we keep it longer than two or so more years before you kick the bucket."

"Christ…were you always this grim when we hung out?"

"Maybe. I like to think it's part of my charm." Gives a quiet chuckle as he says this.

Hancock only smiles and shakes his head.

There's several cars and a few buses left off to the sides and middle of the road. Most of the doors on the buses have been left open or completely removed, making them good spots for resting for the night. The two of them settle for a mostly intact bus on the side of the road, resting up against the wall of a building. Hancock makes a relatively suitable bed on a set of seats and Dogmeat clambers up on top of him. Nick takes a seat across the way, opting to stay up for the night and keep an eye out for anything off.

A part of Hancock feels guilty for the need to sleep, eat and take chem breaks. Feels as though he's somehow slowing Nick's progress along. He tries to remind himself that Nick asked him to come along on the case. Either way he can shove down the feeling for now as he mindlessly pets Dogmeat's fur. Fixates on the roof of the room they're in and how he can see through the holes to the sky above. Occasionally shifts his eyes to Nick, who seems to be shifting his focus back and forth as well, till his eyelids are far too heavy to keep open and he falls asleep.


	4. Hancock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm aliiiive (barely)!!! i've been so busy with writing my personal projects and reading and my apprenticeship that i've totally let this slip out the wayside and off my radar. but now ifinally had a chance to sit down and edit this part properly. thanks for the patience and i hope y'all enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> see ya next time ^^

He wakes up the next morning. Afternoon? He isn't too sure on the time. Dogmeat is no longer resting on top of him, but rather lying on the floor and his head is rested on his paws. Nick is nowhere inside the room nor can he see any immediate sign of him outside. Hancock jolts up giving a quick few snaps to catch Dogmeat's attention. He's quick to respond, ears and head perking up at the sound. The pup stands up and gives a quick two barks before he heads out the building and Hancock follows after.   
It isn't long till Dogmeat leads Hancock to a little ways down the road where Nick is standing out there with a smoke. Watches as he blows out a puff of it. Old habits die hard he supposes. Dogmeat approaching catches Nick's attention and he turns to face Hancock still approaching. Gives a smile to him, which makes Hancock's heart flutter a bit more than he cares for, before he turns back to face the open area waiting for Hancock to catch up. Guess old infatuations die hard too. Either way it didn't matter and he catches up with Dogmeat and Nick shortly and stands beside Nick.  
"How're you feeling?" Nick asks as he takes another drag from the cigarette. "You slept for a good...twelve hours I'd guess."  
"Twelve hours? Fuckin' hell…" Pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Nick I…you could of woken me up."  
"I'd rather you get enough sleep." Hancock goes to grab Nick's cigarette to take a drag. Nick obliges. "When's the last time you slept?"  
"Before last night?" Puffs out some smoke. "Idunno...day...day and a half. I lost track."  
"Good god Hancock."  
"What? You know I got trouble sleepin'." Sighs, smoke coming out his mouth and nose as he exhales. "Fahrenheit already gives me crap for it. Don't get on my case too."  
"I won't, but you really oughta sleep more."  
"What'd I say Nick?"  
"To not get on your case about it...and I said I won't."  
"Good."  
"Alright."  
Okay, maybe Nick is right. He really ought to sleep more often, but it was hard. Sure he hates how snippy he gets when he's tired and how he's quick to drop in his mood and that he constantly zones out like yesterday. But falling asleep is difficult without feeling as exhausted as he does after day three of no sleep. Guess it's something to work on. Still, like before, old habits die hard. Apparently insomnia is one of them.  
They pass the cigarette back and forth till it's far too small to smoke. Hancock manages to cool off a bit. Especially with having some much needed sleep. Dogmeat continues to take well-earned rest. Figures since the dog is doing a fair portion of the work thus far that he'd need more rest than Nick or Hancock. Not that Nick really needs to sleep. But either way it's a nice moment of peace before Nick drops the cigarette to the floor, stomping it out under his heel.  
He sighs, "Well then, you ready to go? Kimmy won't find herself."  
Hancock nods, "Yeah."  
And so they head out to Hubris Comics. It's going to be a good hour or two before they make it there so they take the time to keep an eye out for any early signs of Kimmy's location. There isn't much, but Hancock does his best to search the area with his eyes as diligently as Nick. He's nowhere near as skilled as the detective.   
They also manage to catch up quite a bit. Never really realized how abruptly he cut Nick out from his close circle of friends. Part of him feels guilty, no, most of him feels guilty, but he hates the idea of someone having that much dirt on him and Nick is the kind of man to actually confront Hancock on his problems. He knew they were problems, but admitting it to himself is one thing. Actually taking the steps to change and fix his problems? That's something else entirely, and it's something he didn't want to confront. Not yet. Maybe someday.  
It’s not like Nick and Hancock are enemies. Yeah, there's certainly a bit of bitterness on both sides, though mostly from Nick of which is fair, but they converse amicably. Most times. Hearing about the recent happenings in Nick's life is nice to hear. It's catching up with an old friend, but with far more sore wounds to tend to. That can happen later however. For now he's far to anxious about any apologies or good honest communication between the two of them and if he did choose to Nick would grill him anyway and he definitely wasn't in the mood for that or in the mood to argue with the world's most stubborn synth.  
Decides for now he'll try to enjoy the awkward friendliness and ignore the background of discomfort. As they talk, Hancock occupies himself with looking about for any clues and with kicking along a small pebble all the way to the old comic store. 


	5. Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i left this bad boy out to sit way too long! i'm alive somehow and apologies for the long wait i've been very busy with my apprenticeship and d&d that i've hardly paid any mind to this special lil story. hopefully it's enough on it's own to succeed as an apology for that, but again i am attempting not to force myself to write if i am not wanting to do so.
> 
> enjoy and thank you again for all the sweet and kind comments, they keep me so motivated for this! see y'all next time!

Tracking their way to Hubris Comics isn't a hard feat, clearly, but it's a bit of a walk. Nick tries to carry the conversation with Hancock while he keeps a good eye out for any signs of the kid. They manage just fine with a pleasant conversation, but Nick can't help but feel that Hancock is uncomfortable with the whole thing. Talking to him, coming along. He did cut Nick from his life rather abruptly. Can figure why, but still. The wound stings a bit. And the fact that he still occasionally saw the Goodneighbor mayor from time to time during cases, and  _ personal _ business, felt like salt added to the wound. Not that he really tried to do anything about it.

If anything Nick is the one pushing Hancock away far more than the other way around. But maybe that's him being too hard on himself. Ellie always says he has a tendency to do that. However, it didn't change the fact that Nick felt guilty for not trying harder to keep such a dear friend close. For letting him get away. Supposes that's what he's doing now.

Nick didn't exactly  _ need  _ to bring Hancock along for the investigation. Hell, he could have asked all the questions he needed and sent the ghoul off on his way. But that part of him, that same selfish part of him that felt happiness at finding the man had become a ghoul, wanted to try and rekindle that friendship during this investigation. It'd be a week to two weeks at least with how little they have to go on and although Dogmeat is a wonderful companion to have along, nothing beats a friend to talk to. And the part of him that rationalizes this selfish decision says that Hancock can offer a valuable and unique perspective to the case. Afterall it is a resident of Goodneighbor they're looking for. Might be nice to have a familiar face for Kimmy.

Around two or three hours pass before the duo reaches Hubris Comics. A fair amount of feral ghouls are roaming about the shop so they clear out wherever they look. Or whenever the ghouls decide to be particularly feisty. No luck. Hancock seems to need a break so they take a moment to gather themselves.

Hancock spends the time taking a chem break and as much as Nick hates it, he knows stopping him now would lead to a hard journey ahead. That is a talk for later. For now Nick tries to look about the area for any small changes in the usual scenery. Seems like Hancock keeps an eye out as well while he takes some Jet. It's a short ten minutes before he finds a small jacket discarded in a wet, unclean puddle on the ground. Ah, that's why Dogmeat didn't smell a thing. Hard to get a person's scent through all the stink from that sludge. 

Nick holds the jacket in his good hand, for the sake of not rusting the metal one, and makes his way back over to Hancock who's looking about in one of the unlocked backrooms. Looks like he found something as well. A small area littered with a few cans and snuffed out fire. Nick enters the interior of the room with him.

"Any luck?" Hancock asks as he turns to face Nick.

Holds up the recovered jacket, "I think so. Does it look like her's?"

Hancock is quick to trot up to Nick, taking a close look at the jacket before pulling back. A grossed-out look grows on his face that Nick can't help but chuckle at.

"Smells like shit…but yeah. That's Kimmy's."

"Good. Then we came to the right place." 

Walks back into the storefront with Hancock and Dogmeat trailing close behind him. Nick wrings out the jacket without remembering any attempts to keep his metal hand unscathed. Chastises himself in his head before hearing Hancock make a small sound of disgust. Turns his attention to the ghoul to see him making the same face he made towards the jacket earlier.

"What?"

"You really letting all that smell on your hand? It's gonna get all stuck in the…" Motions a finger about Nick's metal hand. "...gears…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Makes way to a nearby shelf to toss the jacket over to dry. "I wasn't really thinking when I did that. So much for keeping it unscathed." He gives a half-hearted chuckle.

"Here…show me the hands." 

Hancock catches up to him before grabbing the flag that's tied around his waist as a makeshift shash. He quickly wraps it around Nick's hands to pat them dry before taking extra care with the metal hand. Cleans each hinge and bolt, wipes the surface clean, well, as clean as it can be. Nick can feel the fans whirring a bit louder than he cares for. Hopefully Hancock can't hear it, but the realist in him says he definitely can. He's just choosing not to discuss it. Suppose Nick is thankful for that.

They take a few more minutes to discuss where on earth to go next. Sure, finding the jacket is good, it means she was here, but with how drenched in stench it is, there is no way to track the scent further. Hancock says they should head North towards the Boston Public Library. It's a pretty heavy raider, supermutant and feral ghoul territory which admittedly makes Nick a bit nervous for Kimmy if she's wandered over there. But then again, where isn't in the Commonwealth.

The duo settles for tracking their way to the library. It shouldn't be more than a few days to make their way over. Nick half hopes to find Kimmy there and that selfish half of him hopes that the journey will last just a little while longer.


	6. Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'd think being stuck inside would make me write and edit more, but it's quite the contrary. honestly, life was hectic and stressful so i just didn't have to brainpower to even look at writing. now i have some, but still i'm not trying to rush this story. thanks again for reading and keeping up with this! see you again (hopefully soon!)

Day one of the trek to the Boston Public Library is easy. Nick finds he isn't carrying the conversation nearly as much as he was previously. Hancock is more chatty, nearly talking Nick's ear off at some points. But he can't help but smile at it all. Seems water is cooler between them. If it were ever hot in the first place. Either way, Nick feels less tension and far less anxiety about speaking more honestly with the ghoul.

It's at the end of the first day, when the sun is starting to set and the sky is painted with colors of oranges and pinks, that Nick decides they should stop in a nearby building to rest for the night. Hancock attempts to deny the need for rest, but his words are slurred and he's barely managing to keep his eyes open. Nick half rolls his eyes, half chuckles at the adorable fight Hancock puts up towards sleep.

Eventually he caves into Nick's incessant requests and they head into a building that appears to be unoccupied. Well, unoccupied by raiders or super mutants. There's only a small handful of radroaches and a feral ghoul roaming about. Nick and Hancock clear them out with ease before settling in for the night. Hancock takes a wrecked couch, which the feral ghoul previously occupied, and Dogmeat crawls up on top of him.

Nick settles for staying up for the night given the area they're in. He doesn't normally power down during his cases so he's quite used to spending nights awake. However, he is usually still moving to his destination during that time. Sitting still is a tad bit harder for an active mind, but the old joints could use a break he supposes. That and it's nice to keep an eye on Dogmeat and Hancock as they rest. Feels like he's accomplishing something. The quiet also gives Nick a chance to really think. About the case. About…general things.

The night is a lot longer than he remembers. Guess he keeps busy even in the comfort of his own home. And yet somehow all his files aren't nearly as organized as he'd like. He thinks about the current case. Hancock filled him in on some details, but he feels he withheld some information. Which he can respect to a degree, afterall respecting one's privacy is always good practice, but a part of him worries it's all extremely valuable and helpful to the case. That it'd lead to Kimmy sooner rather than later.

There isn't much to go on as of now. What he  _ does _ know is the mother of Kimmy, Jess, is a recent widow. Lost her husband to raiders while going for a chem run, of course. From what Hancock said, it seems like the mother and daughter already have a bit of a strained relationship. Can't say he blames Kimmy. A mother and father who think living in Goodneighbor with a child isn't the worst idea since the bombs? Nick would want to get as far away as possible too. Goodneighbor is no place for a person to live comfortably. Let alone a child.

That isn't to say he doesn't respect the mayor of Goodneighbor. Clearly he respects Hancock a great deal. The man stands up for what's right, doesn't let the big ones kick around the little ones. Nick likes that about him. Hell, in general he likes Hancock. But being the mayor of Goodneighbor? That doesn't seem like the right call for him. Sure, Hancock loves the place, but he can tell the poor guy is stuck. Stuck between letting people have complete and utter anarchy and chaos and having a well-structured safe haven for ghouls, synths, recovering addicts and the like. It's obvious which Nick prefers, but Hancock is a torn man. Always has been.

It constantly feels like he can't decide whether he even wants what he has or not. Like he got handed a role that he perhaps didn't even want to be put in in the first place. Unfortunately the man is too much of a people pleaser to leave Goodneighbor behind, which isn't a bad trait to have. Of course that is until it gets to be too much. 

Hancock can stand up for the little man, but himself? That's another story entirely. Nick has watched this man get pushed around time and time again. Quite frankly it ticked him off. None of it directed towards Hancock, clearly, but towards those who think they could control the one who helped them live a better life in the first place. Which is saying a lot considering the state of Goodneighbor.

Nick watches the rise and fall of the now sleeping mayor's chest. It relaxes him somehow, seeing him looking so peaceful. He knows Hancock suffers from occasional night terrors so maybe that's it. Peaceful sleep means no night terrors. Certainly understands why he has them. After what he's seen? With what he's doing to himself with those damn chems? Doesn't blame him one bit. Well, for the night terrors at least. The excessive chem use is another subject, and one he has quite strong opinions on.

Hancock's been using chems since, well, since Nick has known him. However, Nick remembers the steady incline of use. It started with one hit of Jet, maybe some Mentats here and there. Then some Buffout to help with the dangerous journey to Goodneighbor. This was before he learned the safe routes. Rarely touched Psycho, thank god for that, but the intake of Jet and Mentats increased and increased until he could tell Hancock was relying on them to manage with life. Which is not an incredibly healthy lifestyle, but yet he still couldn't blame him entirely. The man had been dealt a bad hand and Nick worried for him a lot. Still does. He knows he should push harder, but look where that got their friendship. Discarded in a muddy puddle.

Decides it's time to take a short walk. Clear his head. Some fresh air might do his wiring some good and who knows, maybe he'll find more evidence that Kimmy has been this way. A part of him worries something might happen to the two while he's away, so he decides to stick nearby. Just in case. It doesn't hurt to have them in view.

The night air is cool and pleasant compared to the blistering sun during the day. As suspected, Nick's inner workings prefer the weather this way and a breeze blowing through them. He walks a few paces about, taking in all the different views. Doesn't seem to be much going on around this time, which he's thankful for, and he supposes standing for a quick smoke would be okay. Keeps his eyes focused on Hancock and Dogmeat, occasionally shifting view to the area surrounding. Once he finishes the smoke he stamps it out before returning back to their temporary home for the night.


End file.
